Una Vida es Un Almuerzo Así de Simple
by Conii.Cullen
Summary: La frialdad de Jane, no es algo que desconozcan... Pero si algo que se puede ver más a fondo. Para mi Geme Por sus 15 omg *-*, Te adoro Flippy Skitty Black. Te deseo lo mejor y por cierto te debo tu verdadero regalo. -Drabble-


_**Gemeee happy damn fucking bday xD jajaja**_

_**Te adoro pendeja no tenes idea cuanto!**_

_**Espero la pases increible :S no me puedo conectar**_

_**voii a ir a ver REMEMBER ME :E ok pero el punto esqe**_

_**vos sabeees que io estoii alli con vos ii para vos ^^ **_

_**PASALA INCREIBLE :D con tu bolso original CHANEL o.o**_

_**Sabes que siempre SIEMPRE voii a star alli para vos**_

_**Este es un pequeño drabble (: el convertible, la casa ii las joyas **_

_**te las doii cuando vaiia a argentina ^^ jajaja **_

_**TE AMO GEMEEEEEE FUCK XD (L)**_

PS. Es un Drabble *-* A vos te gustan... ¬¬ Verdad

* * *

_**Geme, no es una palabra. Es una persona.**_

Su dolor era evidente, su cara estaba deformada en una forma que jamás había visto antes y de su boca salían unos aullidos de dolor ensordecedores. Era tan... tan divertido ver esta escena. Intenté poner un poco más de presión, una pizca más de dolor... ¿Cuánto aguantaría? Alec estaba a mi lado mirándome, mirando a su pequeña hermanita aquella a la que había salvado tantas veces de los golpes del ebrio de nuestro antiguo padre, ahora ya no lo necesitaba a mi lado, pero el continuaba allí. Mis ojos estaban oscuros, necesitaban sangre y la necesidad era peor cuando sentía la esencia de esta presa, su olor era detestable... pero su esencia era exquisita. El seguía aullando de dolor, gritando una y otra vez pero la mirada no cambiaba, no pedía, no rogaba... su mirada era puro odio... Vamos a ver cuanto más aguanta el perrito...

Heidi entró a la sala con otros dos, estos aún venían en su forma de perro, uno era color arena otro era gris. Dejé de verlos ya que si perdía la concentración en mi presa mi poder bajaba y nadie quería eso, nadie menos el perro en forma humana que tenía a mis pies. Le dirigí una pequeña sonrisa antés de empezar, el solo gruñó... mal hecho. Toda mi concentración regresó y esta vez ya no quería jugar, lo quería acabar.

-Jane... para, ya esta muerto. - parpadeé y lo vi con sus ojos cerrados, parecía casi humano, inofensivo... -Este te costó, no hermanita. - Alec rió... muy gracioso mi hermanito.

-Nadie, absolutamente nadie es mas fuerte que mi poder Alec, simplemente quería jugar un rato con la comida. ¿Entendido? - Alec no respondió y se dirigió hacia Heidi... tomó al lobo color arena y lo mató... ese era mi hermano. Pero aún asi yo sabía que lo que había dicho era mentira... esa... esa ahora vampira, la tal Bella... Si vencía mis poderes, vencía todos los poderes mentales... Veníamos de la batalla por la creatura que había procreado con Edward, pero la lucha no había dado mucho éxito excepto un festín de licántropos...

Me acerqué al licántropo y me acerqué a su oído, sabía que aún estaba vivo... pero el dolor no dejaría que moviera ni un solo músculo por unos tres días... o más.

-Esto es lo que pasa cuando defiendes a los otros vampiritos... Jacob. - una dulce sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios mostrando mis perfectos dientes. Respiré profundamente y encrusté mis dientes en el cuello del chico... tal y como pensé. Era la mejor sangre que había probado, caliente y exquisita... Lo dejé totalmente seco, pasé mi manga por mis labios para quitar cualquier exceso de sangre de ella... miré por última vez a mi 'platillo'...me sorprendí al ver que había perdido un poco su color rojizo. Miré a Alec que acababa de comer y tiraba al chico que había sido el lobo color arena junto al mío. Alec se acercó a mi lado y salimos caminando del salón, la hora de almuerzo se había terminado.

-¿Y ahora qué? - preguntó Alec, subiendo las escaleras que llevaban a nuestros 'dormitorios'.

-Que te parece si te vuelvo a ganar jugando Resident Evil...

-Si claro hermanita, solo me has ganado una vez.

-Y hoy te ganaré.

-Demuéstralo...

Entramos al cuarto que tantas veces ocupaba nuestra atención cuando no había ningún asunto real que atender. Esta era nuestra vida, no era algo muy diferente a la de los otros... Solo era algo mas fría. Una sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios...

_¿Quién era el humano para decidir qué estaba bien y mal? Si su simple existencia sacaba lo más bestial de otros seres. _


End file.
